Ink
by Terez
Summary: Alice shows Jasper what he means to her with a calligraphy pen and a bottle of ink.


**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight**

**Big thank you to my awesome beta HappilyEverAfter7 for all her hard work**

**Thank you to all of my wonderful reviewers and I am sorry this is not a new chapter, I just edited some things.

* * *

**

**Ink**

Alice sat at her desk outlining a drawing with a calligraphy ink pen, with an open bottle of ink next to her. Her hand stilled as a smile spread across her lips when she felt breath against her neck "What are ya drawin', darlin'?" Jasper mumbled against her skin before pulling away and looking over her shoulder.

"A flower," Alice said as her hand began to move again, finishing the outline.

"Looks beautiful."

Alice's eyes lit up suddenly as she got up out of her chair. "Go sit on the bed," she instructed as she grabbed some different pen tips, the bottle of ink and the pen. She turned back to see him still standing in the same place with a confused look on his face. "The bed is over there," she said with an amused smile as she pointed an ink-stained finger towards the bed.

She then walked past him towards the bed, the amused smile never leaving her face. Jasper turned and followed her sitting on the edge of the bed. "Lay down over here," Alice said as she patted the space next to her. "And take off your shirt." She set the stuff down on her nightstand.

His confusion only deepened, but did as she asked without question; he had grown accustomed to her random requests. He watched as Alice inspected the pin tips and then pulled the one off the pen and replaced the pointed tip with a flatter one. She then pulled herself up onto the bed and straddled his waist on her knees. She leaned over towards her nightstand and dipped her pen into the ink. She moved back over him and began to write along his chest.

Jasper could not see what she had written but could tell it was the word beautiful based on the pen strokes. She moved down his body and wrote two more words before her pen started to run out of ink: compassionate and brave. She sat up moving to add more ink to the pen "What are you doing?" He asked, looking down at the words in confusion.

Alice moved back over him and began to write again. "These are some of the things that come to mind when I think about you."

"Some?"

"Well yeah, I couldn't possibly fit all the words I can think of," she said as if it were clearly obvious.

Jasper looked at her unable to form a thought before he blurted the first thing that came to mind, "Why are you writing them on--"

Alice cut him leaning up and kissing him on the lips careful to keep her upper body off of his. "Because sometimes you seem to forget just how great you are and this will hopefully help you remember why it is I love you."

When Alice had finished she sat back on his thighs looking over her hard work. Jasper looked down and could see hundreds of words, written in her elegant script: lover, strength, safety, kind, husband, soldier, gentle, devoted, savior, witty, sensitive, charming, sweet, brother, determined, hopeful, survivor, son… the list just seemed to have no end. Yet the one word that stuck out the most to him was the one she had written last: Perfection.

"Perfection, huh?" He asked as he cocked an eyebrow at her.

"I thought it was a perfect way to sum you up," she said as she gave him a smug smile.

"You think too highly of me." He bowed his head, no longer making eye contact.

Alice looked down over his body and poked him in the ribs. Jasper squirmed slightly and looked at the word she had chosen: modest.

Jasper chuckled and rolled them both over careful to keep his weight off of her. Leaning down he kissed her lips softly, then trailed his nose down her jaw to her neck. "You always insist on seeing the good in me," he breathed against her skin.

"That is all there is to see." Alice smiled as she threaded her fingers through his hair, leaving speckles of black ink through it.

Jasper sighed contently before rolling them both over on to their sides and pulling her close. "I don't deserve you."

"There is no one better for me than you." Her tone was loving but firm leaving no room for argument. She continued to play with his hair for a moment, before kissing the top of his head and untangling herself from him.

"Alice," Jasper groaned as she slid off the bed. Jasper pulled himself across the bed on his stomach and when he reached the side of the bed, he reached out, trying to grab Alice's wrist. Only his fingertips managed to brush her skin lightly so he let his arm limply hang off the side of the bed. "Alice," his tone pleading, he was never too proud to beg for her.

Alice turned and smiled at the pout he gave her. Alice walked slowly back over to the bed. Once she was close enough Jasper reached out and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her up against the bed. "Come back to bed," Jasper whispered and then kissed her stomach a few times.

Alice giggled as she threaded her fingers through his hair "I want you to come see yourself in the mirror."

Jasper's eyes shot up as his pout was replaced with a look of confusion and fear, "Why, I can see myself just fine." He tone was defensive, he hated mirrors. Alice knew this, which is why it confused him greatly that she wanted him to look into one, especially shirtless.

"Trust me," Alice smiled down at him as she reached back untangling his arms and taking one of his hands.

Jasper smiled as he pulled himself up on his knees "I always do." He got up off the bed allowing Alice to lead him to the bathroom.

Jasper turned to face the mirror looking over his ink-covered body. He usually could not stand looking at his body; the scars that covered him always disgusted him. Yet it was not the scars that caught his attention, it was the words that Alice had lovingly written upon his skin. She had always told him that his scars never defined him and in that moment he believed her.

"I don't think I have ever seen you look into a mirror and smile," Alice said as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Never had much of a reason too." He was so choked up with emotions that it was almost hard for him to speak.

"Well now you have hundreds."

Jasper smiled down fondly at her before picking her up and placing her on the counter. He reached down gently stroking her cheek then leaned down and kissed her other cheek. "I can't remember the last time I looked in a mirror and actually liked what I saw."

Alice leaned forward and kissed his neck. She pulled back and rested her forehead against his. "I'm glad you can finally see what I have been seeing all along."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed it.**

**Please review, I love hearing what you have to say.**


End file.
